A talk box is a device used by musicians to modify the sound from a musical instrument such as a keyboard. Traditional talk box devices direct sound from the musical instrument into a musician's mouth by means of a plastic tube adjacent to their vocal microphone. The talk box device allows the musician to control the modification of the instrument's sound by changing the shape of the musician's mouth.